Life's Essence Taken
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean head back to Tacoma after Sam gets an Email that disturbs him and makes a call that doesn't help. Continuation of my series that features Kira. Lots of angst and someone playing with fire. Own nothing but Kira since I made her up. No death.
1. Cutting travel time

Life's Essence Taken

Sam and Dean had been on the road for weeks now. Once again their hunts have taken them, especially Sam, away from where they wanted to be. He had gotten an E-mail from Kira, four days ago. She wondered when he'd be in town next. She said she wanted to see him. He wanted to see her too- to touch her. It had been two months since they last spent any time together. Most of that he was recovering from time spent in a coma. He had made time for the two of them before hitting the road with Dean yet again. He'd made love to her all night, the last night he'd seen her. He was itching to touch her again. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on began bugging him about her E-mail, the more he thought about it. He had a weird feeling that she needed him. He called her on his cell when Dean got out of the car to get gas.

"Morrison Inn. This is Jill. How can I help you?" _What the hell? Where's Kira?_

"Hi, Jill is it? I was hoping I could speak to Kira. Is she around?"

"Is this Sam? She said you might call. I'll get her for you, hang on."

"Thanks." He heard the phone being handed off.

"Sam?" She sounded sad, distracted.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam picked up on the distress in her voice right away. It sounded just like the morning after the pool playing townies had attacked her, trying to get even with him and Dean. When she was in pain from the cut on her arm- the one that had sported eighty stitches for three weeks.

"How… how quickly can you get here, Sam?"

"We're only six hours out. We were headed that way when I got your E-mail."

She just sobbed.

Sam's heart stopped. "Baby, I'm coming. It'll be okay, I'm on my way."

"Okay." She whispered.

Dean was coming out of the gas station; his arms loaded with the usual junk food, and mouth full of peanut M&M's, when Sam hung up the phone. He opened the door and hollered at Dean.

"We _have_ to get to Tacoma, NOW! Something's wrong at Kira's."

Dean rushed to the driver's side and got in. He fired the engine and they took off. Sam's fear was making Dean determined to make the trip in way less than the six hours it should take.

"We'll get to her as soon as possible, Sammy. I promise."

Four hours later the Impala pulled into the parking lot at Morrison Inn. A door was flung open in tune with screeching brakes. Sam leapt from the car and made a mad dash to the office, Dean quickly moving at his heels. Flinging the door open, Sam rushed into the office. A girl with long brown hair looked up from the desk as Dean stumbled into the room behind Sam.

"Oh, hi. You scared me. You must be Sam."

"Where's Kira?"

"She's resting." Sam bolted off to Kira's apartment; which was located off the back of the office. Dean moved further into the room to cover Sam's hasty retreat.

"Hey, I'm Dean. Sorry about Sammy, he can be overprotective at times. He was worried about her."

"I'm Jill. And it's okay. He has a right to be worried about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's okay if I tell you. I mean you're bound to find out sometime. Kira only told me she wanted to tell Sam before anyone else knew. I'm sure she's telling him now."

"Tell Sam what?"

"Her Aunt- the one you and Sam helped her find- was found dead at the other motel she managed."

"Oh God. Poor Kira."


	2. Restless revelations

"Kira?" Sam sat down on the bed beside where she was restlessly sleeping. She didn't hear him. He put a large hand gently to her delicate, pale cheek. She stirred and whimpered, pushing her cheek into his hand. Tears leaked from her eyes and his heart broke. _Kira, baby. I'm here. I'm right here._

_Sam?_

_Yeah, baby._ She stirred again and opened tear-filled bloodshot eyes.

"Sam?" She was flying into his arms, sobbing. He caught her to him hugging her and rocking gently back and forth.

"Shhh…sh-shhh. Its okay…its okay…I'm right here." He whispered, turning his head and kissing her temple as he cooed nonsense quietly. "What is it?" she squeezed him harder, sobbing again.

"Aunt Alice… She was found dead… in her apartment at the other m-motel. The one she m-managed."

"God, baby. I'm so sorry. How long ago?"

"Just before I E-mailed y-you. Sam, I m-miss her." Kira dissolved into sobs again, clutching at Sam with all her might. He let her cry, hanging on to him. He held her tight, but gently, rocking her back and forth, again cooing nonsense. Her tears finally subsided, leaving a damp spot on Sam's gray flannel. She turned away from him on the bed and sniffled. He turned her back around and brushed her wavy dark blonde hair out of her beautiful, tear stained face.

"Hey," he said, stroking a cheek, with one hand while the other remained buried in her hair. "Don't do that. I'm here, don't pull away."

"I'm sorry. I've lost so much, Sam. All of my family now. If you had any idea how scared I am at the thought of losing …." Her voice trailed off, unable to bring herself to say the words -_you too._

He caught her head gently in both huge hands, making her meet his gaze. "Hey. I get it. But know this. You are not going to lose me. I swear to you." He kissed her long and softly. "I love you Kira Beth Morrison. I always will." His deep green eyes searched her features for belief in what he said to her. He finally saw it, the tentative reach of her shaken faith in love, in life. She reached for him and he latched onto her, holding tightly.

"I believe you. I love you Samuel Winchester." They remained in each others arms for a little while longer. He wanted to make sure she was fine. She looked exhausted. He wondered if she'd eaten anything today, worried about her health.

_No, actually I haven't. I really haven't been able to keep anything down._

"You need to eat something. Can I make you something?"

She shook her head. "Is Dean here?"

"He's talking with the girl on the lobby. I assume she's Jill? I was a little rude to her. I was worried about you."

"That's Jill. She started working here a few weeks ago. She's been great."

"I'm just glad you haven't been alone here."

"Me too. Let's go see Dean." Sam helped Kira to her feet and he put his arm around her. He squeezed her tightly and she leaned into his side, fitting perfectly. They walked out to the office.

"Hi Dean." Kira said softly.

Dean moved forward and caught her in a hug. "I'm sorry Kira."

She returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek, blinking back tears. "I'm glad you're here."

Jill piped up from where she had been standing behind the desk. "The big suite is open, if you want it Dean." She handed him a keycard.

"Thanks. Does anyone feel like eating?"

It was Kira who smiled. "You always feel like eating, Dean."

"Guilty." All four laughed. "Jill, you feel like joining us?"

"Uh, no. I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow, Kira." She said, running a hand down Kira's arm. "Nice meeting you Dean, Sam."

"Hey, Jill, take tomorrow off."

"Okay." Jill left quickly. Kira moved to the door and flipped a switch, the No Vacancy sign flickering to life outside.

"Oookay. That was a little weird, wasn't it?"

"Jill's been through a lot. I hired her because her boyfriend was killed in an accident three months ago. She needed something to get her mind off of things."

"Oh." Sam and Dean said in unison.


	3. Sickness

The three walked down the block to the diner, taking the far corner booth, away from prying eyes. A waitress walked up to them and took their orders. Kira ordered light, not sure what her stomach could handle. Sam picked up on her unease and massaged her neck as he put an arm around her.

_Are you feeling okay?_

_Not really._

_Just try to eat a little bit okay. You need something in your system._

_I will._

Their food came and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Kira managed a few bites and pushed her plate away. Sam looked at her, a worried expression on his face. She caught the look.

_I need a minute. I'll try again, I promise._ A few minutes later she ate some more. Sam was pleased that she did manage to eat something. He didn't stop worrying about her though. Something was still bothering him about how she was feeling. He just couldn't place what it was. When they finished eating they returned to the motel, all lounging about in Kira's apartment. Sam lay back on the couch, pulling Kira back between his legs and wrapping his arms around her. Dean leaned back in the recliner.

Kira edged into Sam, fighting off a sick feeling. She knew she had to tell them… tell them how her Aunt died.

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you. About my Aunt."

Sam squeezed her, reassuringly. "You can tell us anything."

"The way she died, it's something you should look into."

Dean sat up, pushing the chair back into its upright position. "What do you mean? How'd she die?"

"I talked to her three days before. She said she wasn't feeling well. Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Her motel was broken into a week ago. I told her it was stress and fear. Begged her to hire someone to live there and watch the place, you know, help her. I even told her about Harry, a retired police officer that has been bothering me about her. He is a widower and he really liked Aunt Alice. She liked him, too, but never made a move to even ask him. They had finally gotten together and were really happy. Anyway I told her to rest and call if she needed anything. I never heard anything back, so I drove up there with Harry and I found her. She was on the bed in her apartment. It looked like something… drained the life out of her. She had natural black hair. It was stark white. She was forty seven, beautiful with flawless skin. She looked like she was ninety." Kira couldn't speak anymore. She buried her face in Sam's neck as he held her tight. She cried silently. Sam met Dean's eyes over Kira's head.

Dean nodded.

The three rested, relaxing for a time. Sam became uneasy when Kira stilled and didn't raise her head. He touched her face. She was pale and a little cold.

"Dean, I think Kira's sick. I'm gonna put her to bed, and stay with her tonight."

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Yell if you need anything. We'll look into this in the morning. I promise."

" 'night Dean."

"Hey Sammy?" Sam turned with sleeping Kira in his arms.

"Yeah?" Don't worry too much about her. I'm sure she's just exhausted with everything that's happened. Get some sleep."

"You too." Sam went into Kira's bedroom- their bedroom. He laid her on her unmade bed and removed her sneakers. Then her jeans. She stirred a little.

"Sam?"

"Shhh… You fell asleep. I was getting you ready for bed."

"I don't feel well Sam." She didn't fight as he finished undressing her. She had begun to shiver. He hurriedly undressed and crawled in beside her, cuddling, sharing body heat. Her shivers subsided and he leaned in close. He kissed her on the forehead and worried until sleep finally claimed him.


	4. Arugment between brothers

He woke the next morning and she was already up. He could hear her in the kitchen. She was humming and cooking. He smelled omelets, coffee and if he wasn't mistaken, strawberries. He had to grin as memories flooded his mind. He got up from the bed and pulled on his jeans, padding barefoot and shirtless out to her kitchen. Kira was already dressed and she glanced at him as he walked in. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned low to kiss her on the neck, just above her shoulder.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I think it was just being upset, you know? I was so cold last night. Once I got warm I felt much better. Thank you for being there Sam." She said as she turned from the stove into his arms. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He returned the kiss and heard the front door open.

"Sammy?" It was Dean.

"We're in the kitchen. You're just in time for breakfast." Sam said loudly, releasing Kira from his grasp as Dean walked through the kitchen door, sending it swinging.

"Coffee." Dean said. Sam already had a cup poured and put it on the table. Dean sat and sipped the hot black brew. "Mmmm…Good morning to me." He was really enjoying the coffee. Kira put breakfast in front of him as Sam sat down, coffee in hand. She then went for his and hers and joined her favorite two guys for an enjoyable breakfast. The meal went fast as they talked and laughed. Sam and Kira split the strawberries, sharing memories and a private conversation.

They finished eating and Dean stood from the table as he polished off his third cup of coffee. "Get dressed Sam. I want to look into Alice's death this morning. See if we can't figure out what the hell happened."

Kira's soft smile faded. "I'm going with you."

Sam glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I need to know what happened to my Aunt. She was my family and I owe her a peaceful rest if she can have it. So if there's something to stop, we need to stop it."

"Sam, marry this girl." Dean said; admiration etched on his face. They all laughed and headed to the Impala. Twenty five minutes later they were pulling into Alice's Inn in the town of Kent, Washington.

Dean got out of the Impala and headed to the trunk. Sam followed closely behind as Kira waited beside her door on the car. She kept her back to the guys; she knew what they did, but didn't really want to see what they did it with. Sam caught the thought.

"Kira. Come here." It was Dean that spoke.

She walked to the trunk.

"You're a part of this now. If you want to be with Sam you have to accept who he is. What we do is part of who he is, same as his abilities. It takes unconditional acceptance. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She said, looking at Sam with no doubts on her face.

Dean handed her a sawed-off shotgun. "You can shoot?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's loaded with rock salt. It won't kill a spirit but it will repel it. You see anything you shoot. Stay next to Sam at all times."

"Kira, please wait by the hood of the car for a minute." Sam was fuming, glaring at Dean.

"Sam…"

"Go, please." Sam turned on her, his deep green eyes active with worry and anger.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean started to walk away. Sam grabbed his arm, stopping his momentum with a jarring motion.

"What Sam?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're putting my girlfriend in danger!" He said quietly with venom in his voice.

Dean stood his ground. "Sam, she has guts. She can handle a shotgun. Besides, she'd be in a lot more danger if she didn't have that gun. We don't know what killed her Aunt, and you were gonna let her walk in there unarmed. I say if she can shoot, we let her shoot."

"What the hell is next, you want me to train her to hunt?!"

"It might not be a bad idea Sam."

"You're out of your mind, Dean." Sam snarled and walked off towards the door of the Inn.


	5. Things don't go as planned

Kira followed Sam into the Inn; Dean bringing up the rear. All three had shotguns. Dean had his Colt in his waist band and Sam had his Beretta in his. They also had holy water in their pockets and other equipment. Once in the Inn, they were in hunter mode, even Kira, walking quietly, eyes and ears open for everything. Flashlight in hand, Dean pulled out his EMF meter and turned it on. It remained quiet. Sam pulled a thermal imager from his pocket and lit it up; turning it on Kira to be sure it worked. It did. He turned back around and shined the lasers about the room. They moved into Alice's apartment at the back of the office.

They spread out in the apartment, Dean and Sam both making sure they were within easy reach of Kira. Dean neared the bed and the EMF gave off its whirring beep, the lights on top going from red to green as the levels of activity spiked. Sam quickly turned the thermal imager into the area around the bed. It registered nothing. Sam shook his head and again turned away. Dean swung the EMF around and rounded the corner of the bed. His eyes dropped to the floor as the meter went off again.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Uh… Yatzee." Dean pointed to the floor. Sam and Kira came around and looked at the floor. It was covered with dust. Sam bent, and put a finger to the fine gray dust. He raised his hand as he pulled his flashlight from his jacket pocket and turned it on. He shined the light on his finger and then caught a whiff of the substance.

"Its ash, Dean. It smells like burned wood." Sam wiped his hand on his jeans and stood. He turned to where Kira stood and his thermal imager registered. A red blur on the screen and a blue one beside it.

"Kira!" Sam raised the gun as the spirit reached for her, running ghostly fingers down her face. She turned and fired, before Sam got a shot off. An ear splitting shriek filled the air as the spirit vanished.

"What was that?" She asked, beginning to shake.

"That was our spirit." Dean said, coming up to stand beside her.

"Let's get back to the motel. We need to do some research."

They went back to the car and headed back to Tacoma. Once there, they settled in Kira's apartment and Sam hammered away at the keyboard. He didn't find anything. Kira had become quiet, sitting on her couch. Dean was cleaning the fired shotgun. Sam glanced up and caught Kira's unease.

_What is it?_

_I don't feel well again._ She stood from the couch and started towards the bedroom. She wavered a little on her feet and Sam was at her side instantly. She again wavered and Sam scooped her up in his arms. She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck moaning softly. Dean had glanced up when Sam moved.

"Sammy, she okay?"

"No." He headed for the bedroom. Dean was hot on his heels. Sam laid her on her bed and removed her shoes. She was shivering as he pulled the blanket up to her neck. Dean went to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth with cool water. He handed it to Sam on his return to the room. Sam bathed her sweat streaked face; his features pinched with worry as he knelt by her side.

"Nnnnmm…" She moaned a little and leaned her head into Sam's hand as he caressed her cheek. He stilled instantly, a horrifying feeling ripped through him as his hand touched the cheek the spirit's hand had touched.

"God, Dean, It marked her."

"What?"

"I felt it when I touched her. It marked her. It's making her sick." Sam's hand took on its green glow as he caressed her cheek again. She quieted slightly, and Sam recoiled. He drew a strangled breath. "I can't heal her. I eased the ache, but the spirit isn't letting me heal her."

"That's it. This son of a bitch is toast." Dean said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder where he knelt at Kira's side. Sam looked at Dean as tears welled in his dark green eyes.

"We'll stop this, Sammy. We'll save her."


	6. Research

Sam again hit the laptop desperately, scouring sites on spirits and association with wood ash, along with spirits that drain human life force. He came up empty handed again and slammed a fist down on the table top.

"Dammit!" Sam stood and paced across the room.

"Sammy, go to Kira. I'll keep looking. We'll find a way to help her."

"Thanks." He whispered, quickly going to the bedroom.

She had turned onto her side. Her breathing was shallow and she was restless. Sam lay on the bed beside her, putting his long legs up on the bed. He pulled her against him, fitting her into his side as she unconsciously sought his warmth. She moved tighter against him and he moved her head to rest on his shoulder. His hand again took on the green glow, now turning white and warming as his eyes glowed softly. It wasn't enough to heal her or weaken him, but she quieted again, resting. He felt he bought her the time they needed to find answers and stop whatever was happening.

_I love you. Please, please don't let it take you from me._

She slept through the night as he dozed between sessions with her, soothing and strengthening. He watched her in her moments of pain; before soothing her; racking his brain for the solution he needed to save the life of the woman he loved. She had quieted and Sam was dozing when Dean entered the bedroom, laptop in hand.

"Sammy?"

"Huh?" Sam startled awake.

"How's she doin'?"

"Resting now. She's getting weaker." Sam nodded to the laptop.

"What'd ya find?"

Dean put the laptop on the bedside stand and turned it so Sam could see the screen. On it was a story, a legend of a witch that used wooden amulets to capture her victims' life force.

"When she harnessed a person's- usually a young woman's- energy she used it to keep herself from aging. The witch, when alive would wear the amulet and have physical contact with the victim. Each time the victim would get a little weaker as the amulet absorbed more life force. The victim finally fell into a coma after aging rapidly, and the witch would stand over the body and light the amulet on fire; releasing the life force contained within. The witch would inhale the smoke and with it the life of the young woman, as she died. The effects would only last one week. By then the witch had moved on to another village and another victim after carving another amulet, get this, out of wood from a tree in the cemetery of her last victim." Dean summarized the long article for Sam.

"So she's using the amulets and her victims as a fountain of youth."

"Yep."

"How do we stop her?" Dean turned the computer around and scrolled down through the article.

"Here. It says the witch was caught and tied to the tree where she had gotten the wood for the amulet. The amulet was then lit on fire and put into the place it had originally been cut from the tree. The witch burned to ash as the amulet burned up." Dean finished talking and Kira stirred on the bed. She opened her eyes.

Sam turned his attention to Kira, caressing her cheek. Her fever was gone. She smiled.

"You look tired, Sam. Did you sit with me all night?"

"Yeah, besides doing a little research."

"What's happening to me, Sam? I know the spirit is after me. I know it killed Aunt Alice." She sat up in the bed, fine now, and met his gaze. Dean showed her the laptop, not keeping secrets, and let her read. A few minutes later she looked up.

"How do we stop this thing?"

"We gotta find out who summoned it and why." Dean answered. "Then we gotta find out for sure if that thing is what killed your Aunt."

"How do we do that?"

Sam answered. "Where she's buried, is there a tree in the cemetery?"

"Yes. A big Weeping Willow."

"Are you strong enough to walk?"

"I feel fine this morning."

"Good. We have a tree to check out." Sam pulled Kira from the bed and handed her shoes to her. She put them on and followed them out the door. In the office Jill was behind the front desk. She turned as they walked into the room.

"Dean, Sam, Good morning." She noticed Kira and walked up to her. "Hun, you look pale. Are you alright?" She put a hand on Kira's arm.

"I'm fine, Jill. Hey, can you watch the desk for a few hours? I'm going out with Sam and Dean."

"I planned on it. I didn't see you around earlier so I was going to stay. I figured you were sleeping in." She said glancing at Sam.

"Thanks. Be back soon." They left. Jill moved out from behind the front desk and watched the sleek black car pull out of the parking lot. Her hand went to her throat, pulling a necklace out from under her blouse. She watched the car head out of town as her fingers roamed over the wooden adornment on the end of the leather cord.


	7. Losing ground

They made it back to Kent in a little over a half hour. Parking the car at the edge of the cemetery Dean, Sam and Kira got out and walked to Alice's grave. Sure enough there was a large weeping willow not ten feet from the grave. They spread out looking over the trunk.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" He answered, moving around the massive tree to where Sam was standing.

"We got it." Sam pointed to a wound on the tree that hadn't healed over yet. It was obviously a knife mark. A chunk of wood about an inch square had been cut from the trunk of the tree. Dean touched the hole in the tree, about ¼ inch deep and looked from Sam to Kira.

"Looks like it was cut almost a week ago. It's dry inside, but hasn't started to heal over."

"Makes sense with the timeline. Whoever summoned the spirit had to have cut another amulet from the tree for the spirit to use before the week was up."

_Sam?_ It was Kira. He looked at her. She was shaking again, pale.

"Kira!" He was at her side as she began to slide to the grass. He caught her before she fell and cradled her. Kira's head lolled back over his shoulder, the sunlight illuminating the streak of gray in her dark blonde hair. Sam stared in horror as Dean knelt beside them.

"Come on Sammy. We gotta get her home." Sam picked her up and followed Dean to the car. Dean had the back door open and Sam laid her inside. He sprinted to the other side and climbed in, again cradling her in his lap.

"God Dean. She's fading so fast." Sam choked on his next breath as he watched more color fade from her hair. Another lock turned stark white. Dean slammed on the accelerator, making the low slung black car spin in the grass, before the tires caught with a squeal on the pavement.

By the time they made it back to the motel half of Kira's hair was white. Jill was nowhere to be found as they moved through the office to the apartment. He placed her on the bed. Her breathing was almost indiscernible and she had long ago stopped trembling. Sam tried to speak with her on their path- in their minds- with no success. He couldn't find the woman he loved. Tears filled his eyes as he prayed that they weren't too late. He again attempted to heal her, the glow giving her as much strength as he could. Her shallow breathing deepened a miniscule amount and she rested.

_I love you. Don't you leave me._

"What are we gonna do Dean? We have no idea who summoned the bitch that's doing this to her. How the hell are we gonna stop it?"

Dean remained quiet.

Sam flew off the hinges. "Aren't you gonna say anything, Dean? Are you gonna watch me lose the woman I love?"

"Shut up Sam. Think for a minute. We have the answers we need."

"What?"


	8. Answers

"Think. Where the hell was Jill? Kira asked her to man the front desk. Every time she's gotten sick what did Jill do just before?"

The light came on in Sam's mind. "She touched Kira."

"Yatzee."

"She's the one summoning the witch." Sam stood, his eyes glowing softly with rage. "She's not gonna get away with this." Sam bolted from the room, Dean right behind him.

"JILL!" Sam's voice boomed in the still office. Jill came out of the back room, an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

Sam stalked up to her and reached for her throat. A quick flick of his wrist revealed the wooden amulet. Jill pulled it from his grasp, her eyes hardening as she stepped back. Dean leveled his Colt on her heart.

"Do you know what it's like to watch someone die and being terrified to go with them?"

"What?"

"My boyfriend was twenty nine when he died in that car accident. I watched him die and I knew without a doubt that I could never join him. Watching him go through that pain made me realize I never wanted to die. I never wanted to face that. I found a way to beat death. To stay alive forever."

"You're killing innocent people to achieve that!"

She interrupted Sam, her dark eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not killing innocent people. I'm killing people who have what was taken from me. Love… happiness. They're getting what they deserve!"

"That's bullshit, sister" Dean chimed in. "Give us the amulet and we'll let you walk out of here."

"No. Kira is mine." Jill stepped back further from Sam and Dean and pulled the amulet forcibly from her neck, breaking the leather cord. Before Sam knew what she was up to she had a lighter in her hands. The flame was lit and the amulet contacted the orange and yellow. The wood began to smolder, glowing red. A shot rang out.


	9. Fear and fading life

Jill gasped, looking down at the red spreading across her chest. The lighter dropped from her lifeless hands, the flame going out. The amulet fell next, followed closely by Jill's body. When the wood fell, the leather contacted the glowing ember and it burst into flames.

"No, God, NO!" Sam pounced on the amulet, smothering the fire and burning his hand. He never noticed the pain as he heard something from the bedroom.

"AAAhhhhh!! uhgh" It was a high, pain filled scream that ended in a choked gasp. Sam was on his feet and in the bedroom in seconds. The sight stopped him short. He screamed in horror. Kira's hair was as white as her sheets. He face was pale, thin- aged beyond recognition. And she was barely breathing. Dean made it into the room.

"No, no, no!" He scooped her up and headed outside at a run. His brother followed ripping the car keys out of his pocket. They hit the road and were in Kent in less than ten minutes. _It's a seriously good thing small towns don't have many cops._ Dean mused, glancing worriedly in the rearview mirror at Sam who was crying while he cradled Kira to his chest, cooing nonsense in her ear.

Dean pulled the Impala as close to the tree as he could. He moved form the car to open the door but Sam beat him to it A burst of telekinetic energy flowed from Sam and the heavy door opened quickly with a squeak. He bolted from the car with Kira in his arms. He dropped to his knees at the base of the tree and cradled her, tears streaming from his glowing green eyes. The amulet floated on his command into the place where the wood had been removed from the tree, as Dean came up behind his little brother.

Dean started as he felt something move in his jacket pocket on its own. He lifted his right arm and his Zippo levitated out, moving to the tree. The lid opened and the striker rolled across the flint. Flame erupted on a whim and lit the carved wood where it had begun to burn before. It caught easily this time. The lighter fell to the ground, flame extinguished.

"Please, please." Sam whispered. A litany, a plea for the higher powers to save the life of the woman he loved. The amulet burned and Sam buried his head in Kira's shoulder, rocking her back and forth. Dean watched with a breaking heart and tears on his cheeks as the amulet burned out, scorch marks and smoke making the hole in the tree turn black.

A sob was wrenched from Sam as he heard Kira's heart stop beneath his ear. He hugged her tighter, lifting his head and let the tears fall. Suddenly his eyes went dry and began to glow.

"I'm not going to let you go." Sam said quietly as the glow expanded, moving from his eyes to his body- to Kira- before turning a vibrant white. The glow was so bright Dean had to look away.


	10. Decisions

The glow faded and Sam reemerged. Then Kira. Her hair had returned to its natural color except for a lock at her forehead. Her beautiful face regained its color and smoothness. No sound or breath emerged from her. Sam bowed his head again to Kira's shoulder and sobbed. He choked on a breath, going quickly silent as he heard- thought he heard a heartbeat. He listened for eternity and heard nothing. Then it was there. Another beat, and again. A gasp followed. Both from Kira and Sam.

_Sam?_ A pain filled plea for a response.

_I'm right here. I've gotcha._ "I love you."

"I love you." A whisper, but it was music to Sam's ears. He looked at his big brother, cradling his love close.

"Let's get her home, Sammy."

Sam stood, carrying her slight weight with ease even after summoning his abilities in full force. He slid inside the Impala and telekinetically shut the door with respect. Dean fired the engine and they headed home.

Two days later Kira was on her feet. She again had beaten Sam out of bed and was cooking breakfast. She had coffee on and the smell filled the apartment. Before long Sam was behind her, holding her close. She leaned back into him as he wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other on her hip. He bent low and kissed her shoulder where it peeked at him beneath her low cut collar.

"I love you." He said, spinning her around in his arms. She giggled aloud and in his head.

_You know I never get tired of hearing that._

_I never get tired of saying it._

He looked at her thoughtfully, his deep pine green eyes full of love. The gray streak was still in her hair, odd for someone who was twenty-one. He made no move to ask her if she was going to dye it. He knew she wouldn't and he accepted that as a part of who she was, unconditionally, just like she did with him hunting.

"Speaking of hunting," Kira said, her head resting against Sam's bare chest, his heartbeat soothing and strong in her ears. "Have you thought about what Dean said?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's gonna be hard and there is a lot to learn. It will scare you beyond sense, but I know you can handle it. You know already what's out there. I'll teach you how to stop it. I need to know you're safe at all times and the only way to do that is to arm you to the best of my abilities. Dean will help."

Kira raised her head, catching something in Sam's tone that made her look at him. "What is it Sam?"

Sam smiled. "It'll give Dean a run for his money. You already kick his ass at cards. I have to wonder how you'll do when it comes to sparring sessions with him."

"I need the practice anyway." Dean came into the room, leaning against the door frame as the door swung shut behind him. All three laughed as they sat down for breakfast.


End file.
